


Handsome Man

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Slice of Life, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred sees Angel for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handsome Man

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Handsome Man  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Fred Burkle, Angel/Fred implied  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 175  
>  **Summary:** Fred sees Angel for the first time.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 6](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1753314.html) at 1_million_words
> 
> for this picture: [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/647096/647096_original.jpg)

Fred put her hand to her head and stared at the man standing in front of her in stunned disbelief.

 _They definitely didn’t make them like him around here._ A hysterical sound escaped out of her mouth before she could stop it at that thought.

It had been years, she was pretty sure a lot of years but time had kind of loss all meaning, since she had seen a man, a human man and one who looked like... She shook her head. She was positive she had never seen one who liked like him.

_Where had he come from?_

She tried to make herself open her mouth and speak but she couldn’t.

A horrible thought occurred to her. _What if he was stuck here like she was? He didn’t know how bad it was or worse how to survive._

It was up to her to save him. She blinked rapidly before she swallowed hard. With great care she opened her mouth to tell him she would help him but instead she whispered, “Handsome man.”


End file.
